The invention relates to structures on or in which something may be placed for support and, more particularly, to a stand which may be collapsed for transportation and storage.
Stands are commonly used by musicians who are singing and/or playing musical instruments, by people speaking in front of a crowd, in various types of ceremonies, by children who are playing, etc. Often the stand must be transported to a different location or be stored during non-use. A bulky cumbersome stand takes up space and is awkward to handle and carry.
Currently, stands are used which have solid bases. These stands usually cannot be folded or collapsed. Other stands that have foldable bases may be awkward to fold, require two hands to fold the unit together, and are often flimsy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,060 to Gifford discloses a stand with a solid base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,221 to Wehner discloses a chair with a plurality of legs for supporting a person. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,523,799 and 3,856,253 disclose stands having adjustable heights. However, none of these stands have a foldable base.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for holding an object that is stable and which may be easily and quickly folded or collapsed for storage or transportation.